random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Network
Mario Kart Network is an upcoming Mario Kart game on the Wii U E-shop. Currently, no release date is announced, but it'll most likely be in 2016. It is the ninth main-series Mario Kart game, and the fourth Mario Kart game ever to have the main game made by people who aren't working at Nintendo. The game brings back Special Items and many more elements from Double Dash, although still only having one person in each Kart, unless you play in Double Dash mode. It also brings in two new cups, one for Nitro courses and one for Retro courses. Characters Much like in Mario Kart 7, there are five different weight classes which different varying stats for each character. * Feather: These characters have great acceleration and off-road stats. However, they are typically slower than other characters. * Light: These characters have good acceleration and off-road stats, yet suffer from slightly slower stats as a disadvantage. * Medium: These characters have a balanced stats of acceleration, off-road stats, and speed rates. * Cruiser: These characters have good speed rates, yet suffer from slightly poor acceleration and off-road stats. * Heavy: These characters have great speed rates. However, they typically have poor acceleration and off-road stats. Default Unlockable *Baby Mario - Feather *Baby Luigi - Feather *Baby Peach - Feather *Baby Daisy - Feather *Toadette - Feather *Bullet Bill - Feather *King Boo - Cruiser *Petey Piranha - Heavy *Nabbit - Light *Plessie - Heavy *Lubba - Cruiser *Mallow *Geno - Light *Fawful *Merlon *Mr. L - Medium *Count Bleck *Dimentio - Light *Howzit *Wiggler - Cruiser *Lakitu - Light *Captain Syrup *Metal Mario - Heavy *Dry Bones - Feather *Dry Bowser - Heavy *Bowser Jr. - Light *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa - Feather *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa - Heavy *Morton Koopa Jr. - Cruiser *Ludwig van Koopa - Cruiser *Kamek - Light *Diddy Kong - Light *Dixie Kong - Light *Cranky Kong - Medium *Funky Kong - Heavy *Stainless Steel Purple Waluigi - N/A Vehicle Parts Although fewer new parts are added, many of the parts from older games make a return. Some of the Karts have been changed to Bikes and ATVs, giving them minor appearance changes. Karts *Standard Kart *Pipe Frame *Circuit Special *Bumble V *Prancer *Biddybuggy *Badwagon *Landship *Egg 1 *Piranha Pipes *Barrel Train *Koopa King *Booster Seat *Gold Mantis *Wild Wing *Classic Dragster *Clockwork *Log Driver *Wheel Blaster *Block Breaker *Gold Kart *Blue Falcon Bikes *Standard Bike *Sports Bike *Comet *Jet Bike *Flame Rider *Yoshi Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Phantom *Bullet Bike *ROB-LGS *Waluigi Racer *Bit Bike *Magikruiser *Ribbon Rider *Off-Road Bike *Gold Bike ATVs *Standard ATV *Wild Wiggler *Teddy Buggy *Red Fire *Bumble V *Koopa Dasher *Cucumber *Mushmellow *Zipper *Brutal Basher *Gold ATV Wheels *Standard *Monster *Roller *Slim *Slick *Metal *Button *Off-road *Sponge *Wood *Cushion *Pixel *Neo *Mushroom *Gold Tires Gliders *Super Glider *Peach Parasol *Parachute *Parafoil *Flower Glider *Plane Glider *Beast Glider *Waddle Wing *Wario Wing *Swooper *Bowser Kite *Egg Floater *Gold Glider Courses Versus Battle New Features Mario Kart Network Mario Kart Network is the game's namesake and what it is built around. Based loosely off Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games's TV mode which could be used to view high scores, this mode lets you actually watch a live feed of Mario Kart Network. It shows live online battles or races, replays of cool local battles or races that are sent in, and it even can show Miiverse interviews (also based off Mario and Sonic 20114) and CGI animated Mario Kart shorts. Contests & More Mario Kart Network isn't only limited to watching regular online matches. You can now edit Mario Kart TV replays and when you post them to Miiverse, they are sent in to the server and popular ones appear on TV. Whenever a "famous" Mii is online, their races are usually shown (ala Youtubers or Nintendo workers who have a lot of friends and get many "Yeah"s on their posts). Plus, tournaments are fully watchable and you can even gamble in-game currency. Similar to Mario Kart 7, coins unlocked in-game will be added it up, and can be used to be kart parts and items, and an easy way to get coins this time is to place bets on online racers. Double Dash Mode Although not entirely new, as being brought back from the 2003 title, this game mode involves you being two players at once, and there would be double item boxes, of course - and also Double Special Item boxes, which are only in the hardest to reach places. Some characters however, when put together, some characters may combine their special items. This game mode actually works in every other game mode. Special Items As well as Double Dash mode, Special Items are also back from Double Dash, however, each character's item is now much more exclusinve, and the only one who doesn't have one is Mii, who in a similar sense to Petey Piranha and King Boo from Double Dash can use any items. Shine Battle Mode Capture the Shine is a brand new battle mode exclusive to Mario Kart Network. It is based off past Battle Modes such as Shine Runners, but now it has exclusive courses and arenas to fight in. The mode plays like Capture the Flag. There are 4 people on each team (which means that this mode actually only supports 8 player as opposed to 12 player), and you can either defend your base's shine with items, or play on offensive and try to steal your opponent's shine. Whoever steals the most shines from the other team by the end of the time limit wins. Merge Mode Merge Mode is a completely new battle mode based off Mario Kart Double Dash. It only works in Capture the Shine mode, except cars on the same team can merge karts, so one player will drive and the other can fire items with much more precision. (including a 360 view for aiming on the gamepad) Up to four people can merge at once creating a huge battle tank, but then the shine base will be completely vulnerable to capture and the kart would be much slower. It is a big game of teamwork and risk vs reward, at the same time as being a call-back to Double Dash. City Battle Mode City Battle is a Battle Mode based directly off City Trial from Kirby's Air Ride and Smash Run from Super Smash Bros for 3DS. It involves a very huge arena, much larger then the average battle mode arena, that must be scavengered for power-ups. Power-ups involve speed+ (kart accelerates faster), defense+ (spinouts recover faster), luck+ (more likely to get better items), attack+ (makes your items more effective), wealth+ (can carry more coins and coins effect speed more then usual) and weight+ (makes you heavier so you knock out other players). They are scattered throughout the stage and can be picked up in differently colored item boxes. Once you finish gathering power-ups at startup, you can enter one of 7 modes. A regular race, a Double Dash mode race, a Balloon Battle, Coin Battle, Bob-omb Battle, Shine Battle, or Merge Battle. Online Online in Mario Kart Network is to be highly integrated with the game, with many more modes then past games to add to the already existing ones. New features that span to each mode include voice chat (only on friend mode), item-controlling, and Mario Kart TV integration. Versus Versus is back and very similar to Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. Anyone can be racing at any time, a voting system is used to choose the track, and up to 12 people can join. As usual, it retains online communities (now with Miiverse implemented in, ala Wii Fit U) which now have a lot more customization (you can turn off certain items, change CC, even have it only work on certain stages), and Friend mode, which lets you play with only friends, or with both friends and strangers. Battle Battle is also back for online. It still has the customizable communties like Versus mode, Friend mode, etc. It includes multiple modes this time, too. Modes include: *Balloon Battle, which is exactly the same as it is in classic games, except teams aren't required and it is much more competitive. *Coin Battle, which is also back, and much more competitive. Coins are found literally everywhere, and they can even be seen stacking up in the kart as the battle progresses. *Bob-omb Battle acts exactly as it did in Double Dash!!. There's also a team-based mode as an option. *Shine Battle is also an online mode, and is much more team-based then the other two online modes. *Merge Mode is also in online mode, with a large team focus. *City Battle has online too, but it is locked at 4 minutes per battle to keep them from going on too long. Mario Kart Network The game's namesake is also an online mode, which actually works as a live TV feed of online games using the Mario Kart TV engine from Mario Kart 8. It usually plays tournaments or feeds from online communities (which are also back), but gameplay can actually be submitted to play on Mario Kart Network during slower hours. It will also have some Toads commentating (with a large array of pre-set dialogue fit for the situation), and Miiverse can be used to chat with other users about what is playing. Plus, every once in a while it will air a Mario Kart computer animated short between races, featuring the characters going on silly adventures. (very similar to the opening cutscene of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour). Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Network Category:Nintendo Category:Some other 7th thing.